yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaito Tenjo (manga)
Kite Tenjo, known as Kaito Tenjo in the Japanese version, is a Number Hunter and one of the main characters in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, being Yuma Tsukumo and Astral's main rival in obtaining the "Numbers" cards. He is generally a kind person, but when Dueling he becomes quite ruthless, showing no mercy to his opponents, and especially to those who possess a Number. When his brother Hart Tenjo fell sick, Dr. Faker told him that it was due to the Number holders and the Astral World. As a result, Kite became a Number Hunter, accompanied by a robot called Orbital 7. Design Appearance Kite has light grey eyes, pale skin and blonde hair that is curled up in a point with a dark green spiked front. His attire includes a black trench coat with a high collar over a grey shirt, fingerless black glove on his right hand, and white pants with black boots. He also has a belt with two purple boxes for his cards. Unlike any other regular D-Pad version of a Duel Disk, Kite's disk is a blue and single-bladed disk that curves outside. He can Duel without a Duel Gazer; however, his left eye turns red and several marks resembling a Duel Gazer are seen when he Duels. When Kite Duels, his black outfit switches to white in a process called "Photon Transformation". When he uses a "Photon" card, his body lights up. Etymology His Japanese name of Kaito can be translated as "Phantom Thief", referring to his taking of the "Number" cards with his Photon Hand ability. Abilities After he wins a Duel with a "Number" user, Kite uses his "Photon Hand" which enables him to extract the "Number" card from their users, though the process also steals their soul. Having lost their souls in this process, the original holders of each "Number" card ages dramatically. Kite possesses a "Duel Anchor", which he uses to prevent a "Number" user from running away, until the Duel is over. Biography History In the past, Kite lived with his brother Hart and Orbital 7 in a small, wooden villa where they would play all day. They used to hunt butterflies together, but Hart always freed them after hunting them. One day, Mr. Heartland took Hart away by force and told Kite that he will never see Hart again unless he serves Dr. Faker. Kite tried to rescue Hart, but Mr. Heartland fled by car. Some time later, his brother was acting very strange, Mr. Heartland informed Kite that he could only be cured if they obtained all of the "Numbers" cards. Using Heartland Tower as a base, they find and defeat the holders of the "Numbers". Present When a bandit attempts to rob a shopping mall, Kite appeared with Orbital 7, using the later's powers to create a barrier where only Number Holders can move. He quickly defeated the bandit and obtained his "Number 20: Giga-Brilliant", departing afterwards. He later found Yuma, and seeing he has "Number" cards as well, forces him into a Duel. Kite totally overpowered Yuma during the Duel with his signature card, "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon", but in the instant he would win, Orbital 7 told Kite his brother Hart is badly injured, and Kite canceled the Duel and fled. Afterwards, when Yuma and his friends were escaping the Heartland Theme Park, Kite and Orbital 7 went to meet them, and he challenged Yuma to a Duel. However, Mr. Heartland appeared. Kite didn't want to Duel in front of him, so Mr. Heartland activated a self-destruct mechanism on Orbital 7 in an attempt to get rid of Yuma and the Numbers Club. However, Kite let them escape, and told Yuma he will obtain his "Numbers" in a real Duel. Non-cannon In the special chapter featured on volume 1, "The Fated Encounter!!", Kite Duels Bronk Stone and defeats him, stealing his soul. In order to retrieve his friend's soul, Yuma Tsukumo is forced to Duel Kite. However, when Yuma Summons "Number 39: Utopia", Kite cancels the Duel and flees, as his only purpose was to test Yuma's abilities. Decks Kite plays a "Photon" Deck, focused on swarming the field with LIGHT-Attribute monsters, which he can then use to Xyz Summon his "Number" monsters or Tribute Summon his ace card, "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon". References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters